


Authority

by Measured_Words



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, M/M, Yuletide, Yuletide 2010
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 01:57:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before his vigil for his father, Jaime experiments with his sister's methods for making allies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Authority

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Esteliel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esteliel/gifts).



> Happy Yuletide, I hope you enjoy this Treat!
> 
> Thanks to Nary for beta reading! :)

Jaime met Loras returning to the barracks with a sour look on his face. It had been a dull morning, and he couldn’t resist the lure of some kind of potentially engaging distraction. He smiled at the younger man, but not kindly.

“And whose sweet sister has cast such a dark shadow over your morning, ser – yours or mine?”

“There is only the one among them who knows so little of knighthood that she would squire her son to any sort of lesser man. Perhaps it is a condition that runs in the family.”

Jaime laughed – if aggravation had had so flustered Loras that such a base taunt was the best he could manage, he should make fine sport indeed. At the least, one black mood would suit another. “Still sore about losing the King? A shame, as you are clearly expert in all knightly matters – your years of experience speak volumes.”

Loras bristled. It was almost too easy. “I may be young, ser, yet not only am I the best tourney knight these lands have seen in some time, I assure you no other aspect of my training is lacking.”

“Oh yes, your Renly did have you well trained, I understand.” Jaime leaned in, feeling a little vicious. Loras annoyed him. Renly annoyed him, and Loras’s idolization all the more. He found the idea that he could never expect to be so honored in anyone’s mind depressing – he’d never live down the stigma of being a kingslayer, for all that he’d done the right thing, and he’d never again be a knight capable of glorious deeds, either. Recent arguments with Cersei had left him feeling like all of his deeds were meant to be twisted against him, and that rankled much more deeply than Loras’s disdain. He felt tarnished. Gold was not supposed to tarnish. “Well, I am your Lord Commander now, Ser, and you would do well to keep that in mind. Perhaps I should take a cue from your _late_ lord, when it comes to putting you in your place?”

He’d meant to anger Loras, to goad him in to a satisfying row, but he was surprised when the other knight blushed deeply. He still managed a retort, but there was little bite to it. “In that regard, I’m afraid that you will have to live with being marked down in your White Book as a…. lesser man.”

“A _lesser_ man? You don’t seem so convinced.” He leaned in closer, expecting Loras to back down, or possibly punch him. “Perhaps you oughtn’t make claims you can’t support.”

The other knight stood his ground, his eyes flashing hotly. “I’m confident enough of my claims to put them to the test, Captain.”

Jaime laughed to cover his own discomfort. The tables were turned it seemed – but he wasn’t willing to let this slide. And perhaps it would be worth it if it would cement Loras to him more strongly… He was certain Cersei would approve. How could she not? They were one, as she used to promise, so why not make her flaws his own? “Well, then, let’s have a test of your ‘knightly training’, and you can decide for yourself just how well your new commander measures up to the old.”

He’s never kissed another man before – never anyone but Cersei so intimately – but Loras was barely a man. He had no real beard, at least, and his lips were surprisingly soft. Jaime wrapped his fingers in Loras’s locks, resting his stump on the other man’s shoulders, and forcing him to his knees. This conveniently lay the responsibility of unlacing Jaime’s breeches on the man with two good hands.

Two very good hands, it turned out. Jaime was still soft when Loras drew forth his manhood, but with skillful attention, he was soon brought fully erect.

“Still consider me a ‘lesser man?’” he panted.

Loras, more in his element, just smirked, running his tongue over the tip of Jaime’s cock. Jaime closed his eyes, but there was no way he could pretend this was Cersei. As soft as Loras’s hair was, it couldn’t match the fineness of her golden locks, his grip on Jamie’s thigh was much firmer, if no less controlled. As womanly as Loras was, his mouth was larger, and he has no trouble accommodating Jaime’s girth, swallowing him down to the root.

Jaime tried to put both his sister and Loras out of his mind and focus on the sensation alone, but with his hand cupping the other man’s face, feeling the movement of Loras’s jaw (covered with just the barest hint of stubble) as he worked Jaime’s cock over with his tongue, it was difficult. Loras was very good, even reaching further into Jaime’s pants to lightly fondle his balls. He knew different tricks than Cersei too, and Jaime felt a strange pang of guilt for considering that some of them might be better. He wondered who had fucked more men – Loras or his sister. The perversity of that thought was arousing, and if he concentrated on that, he could push aside the nagging doubts that were keeping him back from the edge. He grabbed Loras’s hair more tightly – more roughly than he might have done with Cersei – forcing him to match Jaime’s desired speed. Loras responded to the rough treatment, sucking him harder as well as faster, and it was over soon enough, with Jaime spurting his seed deep into the other man’s throat.

When he opened his eyes, Loras was watching him, patiently licking one last dribble of come off his lips, face flushed. He stood slowly, expertly tucking Jaime’s flaccid cock back in to his breeches. There was a satisfied look in his eye.

“I hope you are well contented, ser, with the extent of my training. As for how you compare with my lord Renly – he only ever wanted me to serve him so. He never needed it.”

With that he straightened his tunic and turned away, leaving Jaime to fumble one-handed with his lacings in frustration, feeling thoroughly unsatisfied despite his release.


End file.
